Roméo-Raito & Juliette-Lawliet
by LxLight4ever
Summary: Death Note en version Romeo et Juliet. La plus grande histoire d'amour en version d'un manga trash (Death Note). Raito Montague et un jeune homme où le malheur s'abat sur lui. Sa vie bascule le jour où il rencontre Lawliet Capulet. Un amour consumé par la haine et l'interdit. L'image est à CrazzyDreams (DeviantArt)
1. Personnages

_Vous avez déjà entendus beaucoup d'histoires d'amour, de mariage, certaines sont belles, d'autre sont dures à vivre voir même triste._

 _On raconte que, quand deux personnes s'aiment, ils sont invincible au regard des autre, que seul ceux qui s'aiment peuvent décider s'ils doivent se quitter ou bien toujours s'aimaient._

 _L'histoire que vous allez lire est bien différente de celles qu'on connait, deux personnes vont devoir se battre pour s'unir, pour s'aimer à tout jamais, se cacher pour ne pas être séparer..._

 _Voici l'histoire de Romeo et Juliette..._

* * *

 **Personnages**

Roméo Montaigu : Raito

Juliette Capulet : Lawliet

Père de Roméo : Souchiro

Mère de Roméo : Sachiko

Père de Juliette : Raye Penber

Mère de Juliette : Naomi Misora

Nourrisse de Juliette : Matsuda

Cousin de Roméo (Benvolio) : Ryuk

Cousin de Juliette (Tybalt) : Mello

Prince (chef de police) : Roger

Compte Paris : Mikami

Meilleur Ami de Roméo (Mercutio) : Misa

Frère Laurent : Watari


	2. Vérone

Nous sommes en 1874, une ville grande, magnifique comme un paradis sur terre, des maisons que l'on peut voir qu'en rêve, cette ville, c'est Verona mais en bon français on l'appelle Verone.

Cette grand ville est dirigée par un homme d'une générosité d'une grande valeur mais qui craint certain habitants.

Ces habitants sont deux grandes familles qui depuis de génération en génération ne fait que s'entre tuer, on les appel les Montague et Les Capulets.

Chez les Montague, seul Lady Montague règne sur le trône, pour les Capulet, c'est Raye et Naomi Capulet qui le sont.

Chacune des famille ont un gouvernement que les autre habitants ont peur de s'aimés l'un et l'autre de peur de trahir s'ils se sont marié avec la famille adverse.

Mais nous avons bien évidement des personnes qui se contre fiche des lois qu'impose les familles, il y a par exemple du côtés des Montague, Ryuk, grand homme cheveux noir courts frisé qui aime beaucoup plaisanté, puis il y a Misa, une grande adolescente blonde mince qui a tendance à provoquer les hommes déjà marié mais qui est aussi d'une grande plaisanterie, mais cette dernière a un terrible ennemi depuis leur tendre enfance et comme on le sait, cet ennemi se trouve bien évidemment du côtés des Capulet et il se nomme Mello, blond cheveux courts lissés avec toujours un morceau de chocolat en bouche ainsi qu'une façon de marcher doux qui donne la nausée à Misa quand ils se croisent quelque fois dans la rue.

Ryuk invita alors Misa à une petite excursion dans le camps adverse afin de les espionnés.

_Pourquoi voudrais_tu qu'on aille là bas ? Demanda Misa.

_J'ai entendu les Capulets parler d'un bal, il faudrait en savoir d'avantage et surtout la date...

_Tu est fou... tu voudrais qu'on aille chez eux danser, mais mon bon Ryuk, on va se faire remarquer dès l'entrée !

_Pas vraiment...

Misa soupira et s'approcha de Ryuk, passa un bras derrière sa nuque et tout en soupirant une nouvelle fois il lui dit alors :

_Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête !

_Oui, répondit Ryuk, dans le peu que sait sur ce bal, c'est un bal costumé !

_Ah ben ça change tout... très bien allons y alors !

_C'est partis mon kiki !

_Pardon ?

_Heu... non rien laisse tombé !

C'est ainsi que Ryuk et Misa partirent dans les quartiers des Capulet.

Cependant du côtés des Capulet, Naomi Capulet discuta avec son mari Raye.

_Notre fille à l'âge de penser au mariage ! S'écria Raye.

_Mais elle n'a que quinze ans, répondit Naomi, attends au moins qu'elle fête ses seize ans !

_Cela revient au même Naomi... ses seize ans elle les fête dans moins de quatre mois, il faut juste trouver un mari convenable, je ne supporterais pas que notre enfant soit dans les mains d'un incapable !

_Et que te faudrait t-il pour qu'il soit parfait ?

Lady Capulet est une femme d'un trentaine d'année, cheveux noir yeux bleus et toujours vêtue de longues robe de satins et de soie que seuls les familles riche peuvent se permettre de porter et d'obtenir, on peut savoir aussi que les Capulet sont plus riche que les Montague c'est pour cela que depuis des années les deux familles se haïssent, l'une est jalouse de la richesse de l'autre.

Pour le physique de Lord Capulet, il est grand un peu fort, cheveux courts noir, yeux grands et il serait âgé d'une quarantaine d'année.

Raye se tourna vers sa femme et lui répondit :

_Je veux que ce mari soit respectable... généreux et surtout ferme avec Lawliet !

_C'est donc à toi de choisir l'homme qu'il faut à notre fille ?!

_Exactement femme... maintenant si tu le permet, je me retire dans mes appartements !

_Oui c'est ça... fuit tes responsabilités... sache que si mon père aurait choisi mon mari... il ne serait pas aller te trouver !

Misa et Ryuk qui passaient par là avaient tout entendus de la scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire bêtement.

_Bon... s'écria Misa, dépêchons nous d'en savoir plus sur le bal !

Ils continuèrent leur route et c'est alors qu'ils virent Mello discutait avec un de ses amis.

_Le bal est dans trois jour, s'écria Mello, Raye, le père de Lawliet veut la présenté à un homme qui soit digne de l'aimer !

L'ami de Mello, un garçon roux avec un regard de gamer lui demanda :

_Mais Mello, toi le cousin de Lawliet, serais tu jaloux ?

_Non... mais je ne veux pas que Lawliet soit dans les bras d'un homme qui ne pense qu'à la richesse, elle pourrait être avec un homme qui saurait la protégée !

_Comme toi ?

Mello donna une tape forte dans le dos de son ami en lui disant :

_Ne dis pas de sottises !

_Bon... et le bal commence vers quelle heure ?

_Je crois qu'il commencerait à neuf heure du soir, allons faire un tour en ville trouver nos costume !

Misa et Ryuk se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main en riant et s'en allèrent gaiement, mais Mello qui venait de se retourner les avait aperçu, il dit alors à son ami : « Qu'est ce que ces deux là sont venu faire ici ? ».

Les deux amis Montague retournèrent à la plage qui faisait partie de leur clan et se déshabillèrent puis se jetèrent à l'eau afin d'y prendre un bon bain et d'échapper à la chaleur de l'été.

Les vagues étaient calmes, les mouettes chantaient gaiement tout en tournant dans le ciel au dessus de la mer.

Soudain, Misa s'écria: « Hé c'est pas Raito là bas ? ».

Ryuk tourna sa tête dans la direction indiqué par Misa et répondit :

_Si... viens allons le voir !

Ils sortirent de l'eau et croisèrent les bras autour de leur corps, hé oui, comme on le sait, dés qu'on sort de l'eau, on a plus vraiment très chaud.


	3. Raito Montague

Raito, cheveux brun clair, yeux brun en amende, grand et assez mince mais un physique de charme tournait autour de lui même, il réfléchissait, à quoi ? Même ses amis ne savent jamais à quoi il peut bien pensé, mais certains disent qu'il rêve des femmes qu'il a croisé la veille.

Misa et Ryuk s'approchèrent de lui, lui ne les remarqua pas tout de suite et ils l'écoutèrent parler seul : « Je suis aimé des femmes, quand je les vois leur amour me brûlent comme des flammes, un jour je trouverai cette amour, celui pour qui je mourrai, mais cet amour existe t-il vraiment... quelque part, tout près de moi ? ».

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et s'écria à haute voix : « Vous allez m'espionner encore longtemps ? ».

Misa et Ryuk comprirent qu'il parlait d'eux et ils se rapprochèrent, Ryuk prit la parole: « Raito, tout le monde te cherche, ta mère, tes amis, les autre Montague, même les Capulet te cherchent ! ».

_Les Capulet... ? Que me veulent t-ils ?

_Ça... va savoir ! Répliqua Misa.

_On a une bonne nouvelle Raito, reprit Ryuk, tu va être surpris !

_Qu'avez vous encore derrière la tête ? Demanda Raito.

_Ce soir on va au bal...

_Au bal, il y a un bal ?

_Et pas n'importe lequel, s'écria Misa, le bal organisé par les Capulet !

_Mais vous êtes fou, s'écria Raito surpris, ils vont nous reconnaître sur le champs !

_Pas vraiment... c'est un bal costumé, bien habillé ils y verront que du feu !

Raito soupira de nouveau, se passa la main dans les cheveux et reprit alors :

_Je n'ai pas de costume !

_T'inquiète pas, répondit Ryuk, on s'est chargés de tout !

_Rendez-vous ici demain... continua Misa, on va te faire essayer de beaux costumes !

* * *

Dans les quartiers des Capulets, Raye Capulet, invita Prince Roger pour lui parler de son fameux bal.

_Je suppose que vous ne refuserez pas notre invitation mon cher Prince ! S'écria Raye.

_Il me va de soi et dans l'honneur de venir à votre fête Capulet mais attention... si jamais j'ai encore à faire à votre petite guerre avec les Montague, je vous banni tous sur le champs ! Répondit Roger.

_Il ne le sera pas car aucun Montague n'est inviter...

_Bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire renforcer les mesures de sécurité pour la soirée ?

_Je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

_Très bien... alors à demain Capulet !

_A demain mon Prince !

Le Prince se retira des bureaux de Raye Capulet en lui lançant un large sourire mais qui cachait derrière lui une méfiance, car Prince Roger savait que les Capulet organisaient cette fête pour provoquer les Montague afin de leur montrés leur richesse plus élevée que la leur.

Raye qui tenait un verre de whisky le posa sur son bureau doré à l'or fin et interpella la nourrice de sa fille: « Nourrice... Jeune Matsuda, venez ici s'il vous plait ! ».

Un petit homme au cheveux court noir et un peu timide entra dans le bureau et demanda : « Oui monsieur ? ».

Raye contourna son bureau et répondit:

_Dites à ma femme de préparer ma fille pour le bal de demain soir... je veux qu'elles soient toute les deux présentable !

_Bien monsieur...

_Ah une dernière chose...

_Oui ?

_Vous y êtes convié alors tâchez d'être en une tenue plus présentable !

_Oh... merci monsieur !

Puis la nourrice sortie du bureau, ses talons claquaient sur le sol du carrelage brillant de verre et résonnaient avec l'écho.

* * *

Raito se retrouva à nouveau seul sur la plage, le vent se levait et balayait le sable fin, lui, était assis sur un gros rocher et il contemplait la mer et ses vagues plus fortes que celles du matin.

Les mouettes ne chantaient plus mais elles étaient toujours présentes, elles picorées les coquillages qui avaient échoués avec le temps.

Raito descendit de son rocher et se mit à marché en reprenant son texte qu'il avait entreprit ce matin avant juste d'avoir été entendus par ses deux amis : « Vent du nord, un jour nous pousse au vide, je caresserai ton corps et que ton amour me guide... ».

Il s'arrêta devant un petit coquillage et regarda au loin de lui et balança un cou de pied qui fit envoyer le crustacé à quelques mètres de lui, puis il reprit : « Un jour je l'aimerai toujours, un jour elle sera mon amour... ».

Puis il soupira et regarda le couché du soleil et se dirigea vers la sortie de la plage.


	4. Lawliet Capulet

Un grand homme, cheveux court et noir frisés, yeux bleus et un visage d'athlète entra dans les bureaux d'Raye Capulet et il s'écria : «Monsieur Capulet, mon nom est Mikami, compte le Compte Mikami pour être précis... ».

_Et que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda Raye.

_J'ai trente ans, je suis charmant...,j'aime votre enfant, je paierai vos dettes, si vous en avez, donnez moi Lawliet car je veux l'épouser !

Raye se leva de son bureau fixant Mikami dans les yeux avec un regard méfiant et posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules et lui répondit :

_Cher ami, je suis surpris, de votre amour, je l'ignorai toujours... écoutez... venez donc ce soir, vous pourrez la voir et vous me direz si vous êtes toujours d'accord et je vous donnerez le mien !

_En ce cas je dois la voir seulement au bal ?

_Exactement... mais par pitié, au moins ayez, un peu de patience... commencez par la danse !

_Qu'il en soit ainsi... mon cher Raye, je ne vous décevrez pas...

Puis il s'en alla, Raye était toujours méfiant, voilà déjà plus longtemps qu'il s'est méfié des hommes et leur victoire, il s'est même promis que le jour où l'un d'eux, lui prendra sa fille en l'appelant monsieur, alors ce jour, et pour toujours, il fermerait à double tour son cœur si lourd et il deviendrai sourd.

.

Pendant ce temps là, quelque étages plus haut, dans une grande pièce où il était question d'une chambre de jeune fille princesse pour être précis.

La nourrice sortit une longue robe blanche et brillante et la tendit à une jeune demoiselle au cheveux noir, brillant ébouriffés reflétant un peu sur le bleu lors d'une exposition à la lumière vive, les yeux écarlate et bleu vert clair, un visage de soi ressemblant à celui des anges et pour conclure, une beauté infini.

La jeune fille est la fille de Raye et Naomi Capulet, elle porte comme nom : Lawliet.

_Oh mais nourrice... s'écria Lawliet, pourquoi dois-je portée cette robe exactement ?

_As-tu déjà vu un ange bleu ma chérie ? Demanda Matsuda.

_Non... pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

_Parce que votre mère et moi avons eu l'idée de vous habillez en ange, cela vous ira de soi !

_Ceci est mon idée...

Une grande femme au cheveux noir et un peu gris habillée comme les reines entra dans la chambre, c'est elle même qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

Elle s'approcha de Matsuda et de Lawliet et s'écria : « Ma fille... votre tenue pour le bal de ce soir sera à votre ressemblance ! ».

_Mère... s'écria Lawliet, je n'aime point danser et je n'ai pas de cavalier choisi !

_Que nenni ma fille, s'écria Lady Capulet, votre père aura l'occasion de vous présentez à un charmant jeune homme !

_Je paris que c'est encore ce goujat d'Aiber ! Répliqua Lawliet.

_Lawliet voyons... tu sais bien qu'Aiber est mort en tentant de combattre des Montague !

Naomi se retourna en se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle s'adressa à Matsuda : « Ma chère, veuillez à ce que Lawliet soit prête pour neuf heure ce soir ! ».

_Bien madame... répondit Matsuda.

La nourrice tendit alors la robe et Lawliet l'attrapa en soupirant, Matsuda comprit que cette dernière était malheureuse et elle s'agenouilla devant elle en lui disant : « Lawliet ma chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas encore ? ».

_Je suis sûr que mon père m'a encore trouver un incapable qui pense à m'épouser que pour la fortune...

_Mais ne dites pas ça... il ne faut pas en vouloir à votre père, il essaye juste de vous rendre heureuse !

Lawliet se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui menait droit à un paysage lugubre car il montrait les appartements de son père, lors de la naissance de cette dernière, Raye qui ne portait plus d'amour à sa femme ne voulait pas que sa fille reçoive dans sa chambre, des hommes immondes à tout bout de champs, il l'avait placé ainsi pour la surveillée.

Lawliet répondit alors à sa nourrice : « Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas heureuse... je ne peux jamais rien faire pour m'amuser... je m'ennuie ! ».

_Oh... s'écria Matsuda en grommelant, vous vous ennuyez ? Mais vous avez tout ce que vous voulez !

_Peut être mais c'est peut être pour ça que je ne m'y plait guère !

Matsuda haussa les épaules et posa la robe blanche sur le lit de la jeune fille et tout en sortant de la pièce, elle s'écria : « Aller... essayez votre robe votre mère revient vous voir dans dix minutes ! ».


	5. Le Bal

Le jour J est enfin arrivé, c'est la grand jour du bal, chez les Capulet, tout le monde se prépare, Lady Capulet est déguisée en Cléopâtre, la reine des reines et la dernière d'Egypte.

Raye lui est déguisé en superman, mais avec son apparence sombre et son sourire sinistre il aurait mieux fait de se transformé en Joker, bref tout le monde à choisi son costume de son personnage favoris, le costume de Mello est quand lui très ressemblant, il s'est déguisé en diable avec des cornes brillantes, ses deux acolytes eux, sont en démon que seuls les cauchemars d'enfants peuvent imaginés.

.

C'est dehors que la scène se passe, hé oui, Raito, Ryuk et Misa se préparent pour la grande soirée, Raito est déguisé en chevalier, Ryuk en Batman et Misa en... homme esclave, il faut tout oser quand il s'agit de bal costumé.

_Aller les amis, s'écria Misa, on y va... on va s'éclater !

_C'est partis mon kiki ! Continua Ryuk.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... commenta Raito.

_Tu n'as pas envie de faire de belle rencontre mon cher ami ? Demanda Misa.

_C'est pas ça... si les Capulet nous découvre, on est bon pour une bonne guerre !

Misa fronça des sourcils, s'approcha de Raito et tout en souriant il lui dit : « Toi mon jeune ami, tu a envie de faire ta forte tête ! ».

_Pas du tout, je...

_Alors tu viens et t'est un homme ou alors tu reste et tu nous écoute nous amuser !

Raito soupira, il se mordit les lèvres, se gratta la tête et tout en haussant les épaules il répondit : « Bon d'accord je viens ! ».

_Enfin il s'est décider... s'exclama Misa de joie.

Ryuk se mit à frapper dans ses mains en rigolant afin de lui donner plus de courage.

C'est alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers l'entrée du manoir des Capulet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Lawliet, la nourrice vint la préparée pour les dernier préparatifs.

_Tu vas être magnifique ma chérie... s'écria Matsuda.

_Nourrice... commença Lawliet, crois-tu que Mikami est vraiment un bon partis ?

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon enfant... maintenant que tes ailes sont accrochés derrière ton dos tu peux y aller, je te rejoint plus tard !

_Bon d'accord...

Lawliet sortit de sa chambre tout en contemplant sa nurse en train de ranger les habits dans le placard, puis elle ferma la porte.

.

La fête était grandiose, personne ne restait assit car la sensation attiré vraiment les corps à se mettre à danser.

Misa se jeta sur la piste avec son costume d'esclave sexuel gay et se mit à chanter dans le rythme de la musique.

Mello et ses amis le regardèrent et lui s'écria: « Vous avez vu... on dirait que c'est une femme ! ».

Un de ses amis répondit : « Viens si on allait lui faire la cour ah ah ah ah ah ! ».

_Oh ferme la avec tes bêtises, lui répondit Mello, mais sa tête me dit quelque chose...

C'est alors que Raye Capulet passa devant eux et en souriant il leur dit : « Aller mes cher amis... éclatez vous ! ».

Mello se leva et regarda Raye dans les yeux et lui répondit d'un air méfiant :

_Mon oncle, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a des Montague dans la salle ?

_Tu te fais des idées mon cher Mello, mon neveu... où vois-tu des Montague ici ?

_Je ne sais pas mais ils ont sûrement profiter de la soirée costumée pour s'y infiltrer sans qu'on le sache !

Raye soupira et d'un air grognon il lui répondit :

_Mello si tu continue ainsi... je t'exclus de la soirée !

_Mais mon oncle...

_Silence... je ne veux plus entendre ces querelles qui m'empoisonne !

Puis il s'en alla se remettre à danser avec de jeunes femmes.

Les deux amis de Mello s'approcha de lui et lui demanda : « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? ».

Mello répondit :

_On reste à nos places mais si un Montague nous nargue... je lui fait la peau !

.

Raito ne sentait pas bien du tout, Ryuk s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

_Alors cousin... on ne fait toujours pas la fête ?

_Je n'ai pas encore trouver de cavalière qui me sciera à mes talons d'aiguille (expression qui dans les grandes soirées signifie que la personne ne sait pas avec qui dansait) !

_Oh fais pas cette tête... il y en a plein de cavalière !

_Ouais... tu as certainement raison...

Raito s'en alla et Ryuk lui demanda :

_Où tu vas ?

_Je vais me rafraîchir les idées...

Il se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain du manoir et s'approcha d'un évier, il y fit couler l'eau et plongea ses mains dans le liquide glacé et les rapprocha de son visage.

Il attrapa ensuite une des serviettes accrochés à côté et s'essuya le visage, puis reposa la serviette, soudain, quelque chose l'attira, un énorme aquarium avec des poisson de différentes catégories et de couleur qui brillaient de leur corps grâce à leur écailles.

Mais autre chose l'attira de l'autre côtés de l'aquarium, quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau auparavant, cette chose était une jeune fille au cheveux ébènes en batailles, un visage de cire et un regard sombre, il crut alors qu'il était mort et qu'il était déjà face à un ange.

L'ange lui souriait, il le lui rendait alors, Raito posa sa main sur la vitre de l'aquarium et tenta de la touché mais c'était vraiment un barrage auquel il s'y trouvait, la jeune fille en fit alors autant mais c'était la même chose pour elle.

Raito aperçut alors une autre personne du côtés de la jeune fille, c'était la nurse, il entendit alors le nom de cette ravissante créature par la voix de la vieille femme : « Lawliet vient ma chérie... ton père t'attends ! ».

Raito sursauta et se mit à courir afin de rattraper la jeune fille qui pour lui portait aussi un nom d'ange.

Ryuk s'approcha de Misa et lui demanda :

_Où est Raito ?

_Je croyais qu'il était avec toi ! S'écria Misa.

_Non... il m'a dit qu'il allait te rejoindre !

_Désoler il n'est pas là... mais c'est quoi le problème ?

_Je crois que certains Capulet nous ont repérés et on doit filer sur le champs !

_Merde...

La nurse fit approcher Lawliet vers son père et lui dit alors : « Monsieur voici votre fille ! ».

_Merci nurse... répondit Raye en souriant et tout en attrapant la main de Lawliet et qui la donna à un jeune homme, Lawliet voici Mikami !

Mikami attrapa la main de Lawliet et lui donna un baiser en lui disant :

_Je suis conquis ma chère Lawliet, de faire votre connaissance !

Mais Lawliet n'avait pas son regard dans le sien mais dans celui de Raito qui la regardait au loin en lui souriant.

Mikami entama la danse et Lawliet suivit alors, ses fausses ailes d'ange blanche faisait rêver Raito qui la voyait tournait autour d'un homme à qui sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

Lawliet lui lança alors des clins d'œils et Raito lui en fit en retour.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, Lawliet lâcha la main de Mikami et regarda tout autour d'elle pour chercher Raito mais crut qu'il était partis, c'est alors qu'une main attrapa la sienne et l'attira vers un pilum, Lawliet compris qu'elle devait faire semblant de faire croire aux autres qu'elle ne lui parlait pas et Raito lui dit : « Votre robe si légère avec un peu de soie pour qu'elle, vous êtes belle à mourir, belle à choisir, vous êtes comme une illusion à mes yeux, j'en suis fier d'en tombé amoureux ! ».

Lawliet souri et répondit alors : « Que sont les yeux des hommes quand les tiens me regarde, et tu brûle comme un ange en enfer, comme un ange sur la terre... ».

C'est alors que Raito lui reprit sa main et la conduisa vers les grands escaliers, passant sans le voir devant Mello qui lui l'avait vu et qui s'écria : « Putain j'y crois pas... ce chien est venu nous narguer jusqu'à notre fête ! ».

Raito et Lawliet arrivèrent devant la chambre de cette dernière et ils y entrèrent, c'est alors que Raito reprit ses thèmes poétiques : « Est-ce que tu m'aimera un jour... ? Jusqu'à la fin du dernier jour ? ».

Lawliet continua alors : « Est-ce que tu m'aimera encore... ? Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la mort ? ».

_Est-ce que tu m'aimera toujours, mon amour ?

_Est-ce que tu m'aimera toujours... tout les jours ?

Raito souria et se déshabilla, puis lui dit : « Ça c'est ce que tu dise les gens qui s'aiment ! ».

_C'est aussi ce que veut l'amour heureux... répliqua Lawliet.

* * *

Mais plus bas quelque chose se tramait, Mello vint vers Raye Capulet et s'écria : « Mon oncle j'avais raison... il y a des Montague dans votre demeure ! ».

_Et alors ? Demanda Raye, laisse les tranquille, je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas de grabuge dans mon chez moi !

_Mais mon oncle... un certain Raito était avec votre f...

_Il suffit Mello, disparaît avant que je perde patiente !

Raye le laissa donc à ses dépend ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui dire ce que Lawliet venait de faire.

Mello s'énerva, Misa l'avait repérer et il dit alors à Ryuk : « Trouvons vite Raito... je sens que ça va chauffer ! ».

* * *

Raito se rhabilla et en regardant Lawliet faire de même il lui demanda : « Alors tu est donc la fille des Capulet ! ».

_Et toi... je n'ai même pas entendus ton nom...

Raito se mordit les lèvres et tout en s'approchant de Lawliet et en lui souriant il lui répondit :

_Je suis Raito Montague... le fils de ton ennemi !

_Je n'y arrive pas à y croire... mais Raito, est ce que tu m'aime vraiment ?

Raito s'apprêta à répondre quand il entendit la voix de Misa dire : « Raito où est tu ? Partons les Capulet nous ont repérer ! ».

_Je dois y aller... s'écria Raito.

_Quand pourrais-je te revoir ?

_Je ne sais pas...

_Dis moi quand ?

_Attends moi ici je reviendrai...

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau fortement amoureux et sortit de la chambre en courant, Lawliet se toucha les lèvres avec deux doigts et souria en parlant toute seule : « Il m'aime donc ! ».

Raito rejoignit alors Misa et Ryuk, Ryuk lui dit alors : « Mello et ses acolytes nous ont repérer... partons d'ici sinon on va tous mourir ! ».

_Je vous suit mes amis ! Répondit Raito.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leur course folle Raito ne cessait de regardait en arrière en direction de la chambre de Lawliet.


	6. Scène du Balcon

Une fois dehors, Raito stoppa ses amis, Misa s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

_Hé Raito... qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux mourir sur le champs ?

_Je... dois la revoir, je vous rejoindrai plus tard !

_Attends... revoir qui ?

_La fille de Raye Capulet !

_Quoi... tu est amoureux de Lawliet Capulet ?

_Tu la connais ?

_Hum... je crois que tu étais le seul à ne pas la connaître et heureusement, mais je vois que tu as fait une grosse bêtise là !

Ryuk attrapa le bras de Misa et lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il valait mieux le laisser se débrouiller.

Raito les regarda s'éloignés et il se retourna vers un balcon qui menait aux chambres.

Il courut alors vers le mur et y escalada à l'aide des remparts qui étaient assez creuses pour y poser les mains et les pieds.

Misa le regarda et s'écria à Ryuk : « Il cherche la mort, c'est pas possible ! ».

_T'occupe, répondit Ryuk, faisons croire à Mello qu'on est tous partis !

C'est alors qu'ils s'enfuyèrent tous.

* * *

Raito était enfin en haut, il regarda autour de lui avec prudence afin de ne pas se faire surprendre s'il était découvert.

Puis, il s'arrêta net, une fenêtre allumée l'attira, il savait que c'était celle de Lawliet.

Il avança sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à parler doucement : « Belle créature, sors de ton nid, montre moi ton tendre et doux visage... montre moi la couleur de tes yeux ! ».

C'est alors qu'une personne apparut mais pas celle qu'il aurait espéré car celle qui venait de montrée son tendre et doux visage était en faite la nurse de Lawliet.

Raito sursauta et manqua de tombé à la renverse, soudain il vit une porte s'ouvrir et il alla se cacher derrière un buisson et montra un peu le bout de son nez pour savoir à qui il aurait à faire, c'est alors qu'elle apparut dans toute sa splendeur, il en été conquis, il souriait tellement qu'il était heureux que ce soit elle, Lawliet Capulet.

Quand à elle, elle tenait dans ses mains une rose blanche à longue tige auquel elle y caressait les pétales.

Elle se mit aussi à parler seule : « Oh Raito... pourquoi donc est-tu Raito ? Ton amour que tu m'a prouvé est pour moi plus qu'une sensation... comme je rêverai de te voir ici devant moi et que l'on passe la nuit ensemble ! ».

Lawliet soupira, Raito était encore conquis et décida de ne pas se montrer maintenant afin de profiter pleinement de ces belles paroles.

Lawliet reprit alors : « Quelle est cette étoile et quel est ce dieu auquel je dois cet amour dans ces yeux ? Qui a vraiment voulu de là haut que Lawliet aime Raito ? ».

C'est alors que Raito apparut et lui répondit : « Quelle est cette étoile et quel est ce dieu auquel moi aussi je dois cette amour dans ses yeux ? ».

Lawliet sursauta et souria le voyant s'approchait d'elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras et reprit son texte : « Que leur volonté soi faites, car Raito aime Lawliet... s'il faut se battre je me battrai, mais faut t-il vraiment, payer le droit de nous aimés ? ».

Lawliet l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres en y mettant ses deux mains sur ses joues, Raito attrapa les siennes et lui dit : « Ta main est glacée... j'aimerai tant la réchauffée ! ».

Lawliet se mit à rire et à lui répondre : « Cela peut se faire ! ».

Les yeux de Raito brillaient alors, et se fut son tour de l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres.

_Oh Raito, pourquoi nos pères se déchirent alors que leur enfants, eux, se désirent ?

_Et pourquoi nos familles se haïssent, alors que la fille aime le fils ?

.

De son côtés, Mello tournait en rond, la fête était fini, ses deux amis le regardaient tourné autour de la table et lui dit alors : « Mello, à quoi pense tu ? ».

_Je suis énervé, s'écria Mello, les Montague nous ont nargués, mon oncle ne m'a point écouté, à Lawliet il la embrassée... et devant moi !

_Ouais c'est vrai, dit l'un des amis à Mello, mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

_Ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Mello, je vais tuer ce fils de chien... Raito Montague est un homme mort !

Il jeta une une brindille d'herbe qu'il mordillait entre temps et l'écrasa avec son pieds.

* * *

La nuit débuta donc, Raito et Lawliet étaient ensemble dans le même lit, nus, s'embrassant plusieurs fois à la suite, se montant l'un et l'autre et rigolant à deux.

Puis l'heure tourna, le jour fini alors par se levé, Lawliet repéra les premiers rayons du soleil et sursauta en disant : « Raito tu devrai partir... ma mère ne va pas tarder à arrivée ! ».

Raito sauta hors du lit et et attrapa ses habits, il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et il s'arrêta net, Lawliet fronça les sourcils et lui demanda : « Que se passe t-il mon amour ? ».

Raito se retourna et lui répondit :

_On ne peut se quitter ainsi... je t'aime vraiment Lawliet, il faut... il faut que... je veut dire...

Il se mit à genoux devant elle et lui demanda :

_Lawliet veux-tu être ma femme ?

Lawliet pouffa de rire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle les essuya et lui dit alors : « Oui Raito... mais comment ? ».

_Je t'attendrais à la chapelle de Frère Watari... et nous nous marieront !

_Dans ce cas réfléchit bien encore jusqu'à demain et je t'enverrai ma nurse... tu lui donnera ta réponse !

_Bien...

Ils s'embrassèrent vivement à nouveau et Raito sauta le balcon, Lawliet le regarda s'éloignait et le vit sauté au dessus du grand balcon qu'il avait aussi escalader longuement.


	7. La Mort de Misa

Le lendemain matin, Ryuk alla réveillé Raito dans son lit, Raito dormait à point fermé, rêvant de Lawliet et de son visage d'ange qu'il appréciait plus que tout au monde et ainsi que sa voix angélique.

Mais il en sortit au moment où il entendit la voix de Ryuk : « Hé Raito Montague... debout ! ».

_Mmmmh... gémit Raito, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Où étais tu donc hier soir ?

_Oh... heu... j'avais besoin de réfléchir Ryuk... désoler !

_Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

_C'est ton droit je ne t'ai pas demandé de me croire !

Ryuk soupira et haussa les épaules, puis il reprit :

_Raito je sais ce que tu est allé faire...

_Ah oui... quoi ?

_Tu est encore aller narguer les Capulet !

_Tu as peut être raison Ryuk !

_Raito... déjà que c'était de la folie d'aller à leur fête, tu est allé t'amuser plus encore !

_Bon laisse moi me réveillé veux tu ?

_Ok... Misa nous attends pour le petit déjeuner...

_J'arrive...

Ryuk sortit de la chambre, Raito attrapa ses habits et se rhabilla en toute hâte, hé oui, il venait de se rappeler qu'il allait recevoir la visite de la nurse pour lui donner sa réponse.

.

La matinée se passa sans aucune nouvelle, Raito était inquiet, il n'espérait plus voir la nurse arrivée, il se disait alors que Lawliet l'avait donc oubliée.

Misa vint alors vers lui et lui demanda :

_Ben alors c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Raito la regarda et lui lança un sourire, puis lui répondit :

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre Misa...

_Si... ton amie Misa peut tout comprendre, mais elle ne le fera pas si tu ne lui explique pas !

_C'est trop long à expliquer !

_Aller fait un effort... depuis notre enfance on s'est toujours tout dis !

Raito haussa les épaules, avez vous remarquez que c'est assez courant que nos personnages haussent souvent les épaules, mais dans une vie commune comme la leur, on n'est jamais assez souvent d'accord sur les points de vues des autres; Raito répondit alors :

_Ben voilà... je suis amoureux de la fille des...

Mais il ne put en dire d'avantage quand une silhouette attira son attention, un jeune homme tout maigrichon le regardait au loin avec un garde de Raye Capulet, Raito le reconnut alors, c'était la nurse.

_Tu est amoureux de quelle fille ? Demanda Misa.

_Oh... heu... désoler je te dirai plus tard !

Il contourna Misa et courut en direction de la nurse, la nurse le regarda avec un air de méfiance et lui demanda : « C'est toi Raito Montague ? ».

_Oui madame... répondit Raito.

_Bon, vous savez pourquoi je viens ?

_Pour que je vous donne ma réponse !

_Alors ?

_Je la veux toujours... je l'aime plus que tout au monde, où est t-elle ?

_Encore chez elle... elle attends juste votre réponse !

_Alors dites lui qu'elle me rejoigne à la chapelle de frère Watari !

_Qu'il en soit ainsi...

La nurse tourna les talons et fit signe au sbire de la suivre, Raito la regarda s'éloigné, Misa et Ryuk vint alors vers lui et Misa demanda : « Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ce jeune squelette ? ».

_Me demander si mon père était dans les environs ! Répondit Raito.

_Quoi ? S'écria Ryuk, les Capulet voudraient t-ils capitulé ?

_Ouais, continua Misa en rigolant, les Capulet capitulent... ah ah ah ah !

Ryuk la suivit dans sa rigolade et ils étaient plier en deux tellement qu'ils étaient mort de rire.

_PTDR... s'écria Misa.

_Quoi ? Demanda Ryuk.

_Heu...rien laisse tombé !

_Tu sors ça d'où toi ?

_Tu peux pas comprendre...

Raito en avait profiter qu'ils riaient pour filer tout droit chez le frère Watari.

* * *

La chapelle était immense et sertie d'or et de diamant sur les remparts de chaque coins du grand bâtiment, frère Watari était en train de prier le seigneur : « Dieu... toi qui nous a donner la foi, toi qui nous a mis sur la terre, comment peux tu continué à nous taire ? ».

_Amen...

Watari se retourna pour y voir à qui il avait à faire et c'est Raito qu'il vit, il se releva en souriant et tendit ses bras en disant :

_Raito mon enfant il est rare que tu vienne te confesser ici même !

_Cette fois c'est pour la bonne cause mon père...

_Aurais tu pêcher ?

_Pas rien que ça... j'aime une fille et je voudrais que vous nous marié aujourd'hui même !

_Hum... et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

_Lawliet...

_Quel jolie nom... mais attends voir, ne serais ce pas la fille des Capulet ?

_Tout juste mon père...

Watari soupira et se mordit les lèvres, Raito comprit qu'il était géné, il lui demanda alors :

_Mon père voulez vous nous marié ou pas ?

_Mon fils, s'écria frère Watari, je ne peux commettre un acte de surcroît !

_Mais personne n'en saura rien...

Watari se mit à réfléchir et se dit alors : « Si je les maries...leur union réconciliera sûrement les Montague avec les Capulet... ».

_Par amour on deviens fou mon fils ! Reprit Watari à haute voix

_Oui mais sans lui on est rien du tout... répondit Raito.

_Moi le mien est pour dieu !

.

Dans la chambre de Lawliet cette dernière se mit à réciter des thèmes poétiques en dansant et en attendant le retour de sa nurse, elle s'écria : « Je ne vis que dans ses yeux... ».

.

Retour chez Watari: « Mon fils par amour on peut souffrir ».

_Oui mais pour elle je suis prêt à mourir...

_On se perd puis on se noie...

* * *

Et Lawliet continua en dansant de plus belle : « On espère et on croit... », c'est alors que la nurse arriva avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_Matsuda, s'écria Lawliet, alors qu'à t-il dit ?

_Mais qui mon enfant ? Demanda la nurse.

_Ben Raito... me veut t-il toujours ?

_Et bien il a dit... heu... je sais plus ce qu'il a dit !

_Oh nourrice... ne me fait pas languir !

_Je suis désoler Lawliet... je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit... on étais vers la plage et le bruit des vagues m'ont empêché de bien entendre !

Lawliet soupira et s'asseya sur son lit, quelque larmes se mirent à coulées, la nurse s'installa à ses côtés et lui demanda : « Mais tu l'aime vraiment ? ».

_Oui plus que tout au monde... et il m'a prouvé ce même amour !

_Dans ce cas... il t'attends à la chapelle de frère Watari !

Lawliet sursauta de joie et attrapa la nurse dans ses bras en lui demandant :

_Alors il me veut ?

_Bien sûr qu'il te veut mon enfant... aller allons y tout de suite !

Elles sortirent de la chambre, heureuses toute les deux.

* * *

Raito s'impatienta, frère Watari le regarda en train de tourné en rond et lui demanda :

_Est tu sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi ?

_Bien sûr... enfin je crois !

_Alors tu peux encore patienter mon fils... elle viendra si elle t'aime sincèrement !

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée de la chapelle s'ouvrit, un jeune femme vêtue de blanc et d'une couronne de fleurs blanche sur la tête s'avança avec un large sourire, Raito le lui rendit, Lawliet monta les petites marches couverte par un grand tapis rouge et fixa Raito droit dans les yeux.

Frère Watari les regarda lui aussi avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et commença la prière.

Le temps passa, frère Watari demanda à Lawliet : « Lawliet Capulet, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Raito ici présent ? ».

Lawliet regarda Raito et répondit : « Oui je le veux ! ».

Watari s'adressa alors à Raito et lui posa la même question : « Raito Montague voulez vous prendre Lawliet ici présente ? ».

Raito regarda Lawliet à son tour et répondit : « Oui je la veux ! ».

Frère Watari ferma sa bible dorée et tout en les regardant l'un et l'autre il s'écria : « Je vous déclarent dans ce cas, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage mari et femme... Raito mon fils, tu peux embrassé la mariée ! ».

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, les lèvres collaient l'une à l'autre, se tenant par la taille et les yeux fermés, Raito et Lawliet étaient aux anges.

La nurse quand à lui avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya des larmes, le sbire en avait fait autant et demanda à la nurse : « Vous pleurez ? », la nurse répondit : « Non...j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! ».

Matsuda se retourna vers lui et le vit également pleurer avec un mouchoir en main, il demanda : « Et vous... vous pleurez ? ».

_Non, répondit le sbire, j'ai aussi une poussière dans l'œil !

La nurse se retourna et regarda au plafond et s'écria : « C'est fou ce qu'il peut y avoir comme poussière dans cette chapelle ! ».

* * *

Le soir venu, Raito était sur la plage regardant les vagues se cognaient l'une contre l'autre, il était cette fois vraiment au anges, il rêvait sur place.

Misa et Ryuk arrivèrent vers lui et Misa s'écria :

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

_Quoi ? Demanda Raito.

_Tout les Montague et les Capulet le savent...

_Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Ryuk s'asseya à ses côtés et répondit : « Tu est marié avec la fille de ton ennemi ! ».

_Comment le savez vous ?

_Je crois que quelqu'un vous a vu... répondit Misa.

Le vent venait de tourné, trois hommes s'avancèrent en ligne droite, au milieu de l'un d'eux, Mello, il était énervé, lui aussi était au courant de ce mariage et il était prêt à le faire payer.

Misa se posta devant lui, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Mello cria : « Où est ce chien de Raito ? ».

_Je ne te permet pas de l'insulter, s'écria Misa, c'est mon ami !

_Alors ton ami va crever... c'est moi qui te le dis !

_Mello, tu vas mourir, maintenant fini de rire...

Mello ricana bêtement et lui répondit : « Misa tu as de l'esprit mais tu n'as que ça... tu est une bouffone, un poète ratée et quand j'entends ton nom je me bouche le nez... depuis notre enfance, je n'ai qu'une idée, enfin ma patience va être récompensée, Misa je vais te tuée ! ».

Raito arriva alors sur les lieux et se mit entre eux en leur disant : « Arrêtez... vous êtes fous... vous n'avez pas le droit, en vous tuant vous tuerez nos idées et nos lois alors arrêtez ! ».

_Raito, s'écria Mello, tu as osé détruire notre union, cette fois je vais te le faire payer !

_Tu devras passer sur mon corps avant, Mello, s'écria Misa, je ne te laisserai pas gagné ainsi...

_Laisse nous en paix Misa...répondit Mello, cette histoire ne te concerne pas !

_Oh que si elle me concerne... Raito est comme mon frère et je me dois avant tout de le protéger !

_Ne me fait pas rire... Raito n'a pas besoin de garde du corps !

Raito se posta devant Misa et lui dit alors :

_Misa laisse moi régler cette affaire...

_Mais Raito, s'exclama Misa, il y a si longtemps non, sa trace est trop !

Mello s'énerva et lui répondit alors:

_Qu'est ce que tu crois, tu n'est pas roi non... tu est une emmerde pire que tout, tu est comme les vautours qui attende la faiblesse !

Misa poussa Raito qui tomba les fesses à terre, Misa s'approcha de Mello et lui donna un coup de poing et un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui le fit trébucher.

Puis Misa revint vers Raito et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant : « Je ne le laisserai pas nous blesser ainsi ! ».

Mello se releva, s'approcha d'un de ses amis et lui prit son couteau de sa poche, son ami lui dit alors : « Arrête Mello fais pas le con ! ».

Misa s'adressait toujours à Raito en lui disant : « Je crois que tu devrais disparaître quelque temps ! ».

Mais quelque chose fit bloqué la respiration de Misa avec un bruit de chaire déchirante, Misa mit sa main derrière son dos et la regarda, du sang y était collé il était bel et bien rouge, Misa avait mal, Raito se releva et lui dit : « Misa t'est blessée...tu saigne ! ».

_Non, s'écria Misa, c'est ma douleur qui saigne, je vais bien je...

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ryuk qui la rattrapa, Misa le regarda avec un air abattu et lui dit alors : « Ryuk mon frère veille sur Raito, qu'il arrête ses bêtises ! ».

Raito s'approcha de lui, lui caressa la joue et en pleur il lui dit : « Misa reste avec moi ne me quitte pas ! ».

_Adieu mon frère... continuez votre guerre, moi je vais pouvoir reposé en paix, entre tuez vous autant que vous le voulez... moi je m'en fou, je m'en vais !

_Misa, non... Misa !

Misa ferma les yeux, son sang coulait encore derrière son dos, les larmes de Raito continuaient à tombé sur le corps figé de la pauvre Misa qui venait de quitter le monde ingrat auquel elle a vécu pendant dix huit années, oui car Misa était la plus âgée entre Ryuk et Raito.

Raito posa le corps inerte de son amie, sa cadette, il pleurait de plus en plus à chaudes larmes.

Mello avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, ses deux amis le regardèrent déçu, depuis des décennies les deux familles s'entre tuaient, mais elle ne le faisait que seulement en se battant, en tentant d'être plus riche que l'autre, de rendre jaloux l'autre famille mais jamais il n'y avait eu de meurtre entre eux.

Raito se releva et s'avança vers Mello, en pleur il lui demanda : « Pourquoi... pourquoi ? Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire... c'est moi que tu aurais dû tuer ! ».

_Raito... je ne voulais pas... s'écria Mello.

_Mais tu l'as fait, maintenant l'un d'entre nous doit aller la rejoindre, l'un d'entre nous doit encore mourir...

_Raito, écoute moi...

_Non... l'un d'entre nous doit aller la rejoindre et je vais satisfaire les dieux en colère, je vais détruire cette putin de haine qui nous prend tout !

Ryuk s'avança vers Raito, il voulut le calmer mais Raito repoussa son bras et fixa Mello droit dans les yeux et lui dit alors :

_Tu l'as tuée... je tuerai aussi !

_Raito non... cria Ryuk.

Mais trop tard, Raito ramassa le même couteau qui avait tué Misa et le planta Mello en plein cœur, Mello hoqueta, soufra de douleur, il regarda Raito dans un étouffement et tourna de l'œil puis s'effondra au sol, mort à son tour.

Les deux amis de Mello le regardèrent s'en aller et ils s'enfuyèrent en courant.

Raito les regarda s'éloignaient toujours en pleur, Ryuk qui pleurait aussi s'approcha de lui et lui dit : « Raito part où tu sera mis à mort par le Prince ! ».

* * *

Les deux amis de Mello arrivèrent devant Raye Capulet qui discutait avec le Prince.

_Et bien mes amis...s'écria Raye, pourquoi se précipité ainsi ?

L'un d'eux dit alors : « Mello et Misa sont mort ! ».

Le Prince les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et demanda : « Que s'est t-il passé ? ».

L'autre répondit :

_Misa et Mello ont voulus se battre car Raito à couché avec votre fille... Mello à voulu se vengé et Misa s'est interposé, Mello l'a tuée et pour la vengé, Raito a tué Mello !

_Bonté divine... Lawliet aime un Montague ! S'exclama Raye.

_Voyez où tout cela vous a menez ? Cria Prince.

Lady Capulet arriva en courant et demanda :

_Mon Prince que se passe t-il ?

_Mello et Misa Montague sont mort par la faute de votre haine... répondit Roger, vous ne pouvez donc pas vivre comme tout le monde... en paix !

Lady fit les gros yeux et se mit à pleurée, puis elle s'adressa à Raye : « Mon époux que s'est t-il passer ? ».

Raye répondit alors : « Notre fille a trahis notre confiance... elle aime le fils des Montague !

Puis un des amis de Mello s'écria : « Raito et Lawliet se sont mariés ce matin même à la chapelle de frère Watari ! ».

Prince perdit patiente et s'écria :

_Vous réglerez vos histoires plus tard... allons voir les corps !

Ils se mirent alors en route, Ryuk était allé prévenir Sachiko Montague qui s'était dépêchée de se rendre elle aussi sur les lieux.

Lady Montague se jeta sur le corps immobile de Misa, en pleure, puis elle regarda Prince arrivé avec Raye, Naomi Capulet et les deux amis de Mello.

_Où est passé Raito ? Demanda Roger.

_Il s'est enfuis... s'écria Ryuk.

_Emportez les corps à la chapelle de frère Watari... s'écria Roger.

Puis il se tourna vers Lady Montague et lui dit droit dans les yeux : « Lady Montague, lorsque vous verrez votre fils, dites lui que je lui ordonne pas sa mort mais que je le bannis de Verone et sur le champs, à moins qu'il ne désire la peine de mort immédiate ! ».

Lady Montague se mit à genoux devant lui et le supplia : « Mon Prince je vous en conjure... soyez bon ! ».

_Je le suis assez en bannissant votre enfant... sinon je peux lui faire couper la tête !

Raye s'approcha de Roger et lui dit alors : « Prince... si vous le voulez, je peux faire rechercher Raito ! ».

Prince se mit en colère encore plus et lui répondit :

_Capulet estimez vous heureux que ce n'est pas votre famille que je banni... maintenant disparaissez !

Raye exécuta les ordres et prit Lady Capulet dans ses bras qui pleurait et ils s'en allèrent suivant les hommes qui transportaient les corps de Misa et Mello.

Ryuk prit quand à lui Lady Montague dans ses bras et l'aida à marchée pour suivre elle aussi les corps jusqu'à la chapelle.


	8. Le Poison et Le Plan

Misa et Mello morts, Raito banni, deux familles encore plus déchirée par la haine de l'autre, lorsque Lawliet apprit la mort de Mello, elle commença à pleurée mais lorsqu'on lui apprit le bannissement de Raito, elle s'écroula sur son lit.

Raye et Naomi Capulet savaient donc se qu'elle avait osée complotée derrière leur dos, elle avait osée trahir leur famille en épousant le fils des Montague.

_Vois maintenant où cela t'a menée petite sotte... lui avait dit son père.

Plus tard, Mikami vint au manoir des Capulet et dit alors : « Monsieur Capulet c'est décider, je veux épouser votre fille ! ».

Raye prit Mikami dans ses bras et lui dit alors : « Mikami c'est décidé tu auras ma fille... je t'abandonne ma rose, ma jonquille, je le fais pour son bien... qu'elle oublie son chagrin et son cœur de satin ! ».

Naomi écouta alors la conversation, Raye reprit : « Demain... tu aura sa main ! ».

Naomi alla dans la chambre de Lawliet qui était toujours en pleure et elle lui dit : « Lawliet, ton père te marie enfin à Mikami... ».

Lawliet la regarda et alla se jetée dans les bras de Matsuda en lui disant: « Nourrice, mon père veut me mariée à Mikami... ».

La nurse la consola en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui disant : « Lawliet ma fille, comment peux tu aimé encore... quand ton cousin est mort ! ».

_Mais je l'aime... je me fiche de ce qui a pu se passer ! Répondit Lawliet.

_Tu dois écouter ce que ton père dit et épousé ce mari qu'on t'as promit !

La discution entre Raye et Mikami était abondante, ils étaient tous heureux mais pas Lawliet, elle ne cessait de pensée à Raito.

Mikami dit alors à Raye : « Je viendrais demain la réveillée de son lit et nous irons ensemble à la chapelle ! ».

_Qu'il en soit ainsi... répondit Mikami.

Puis il s'en alla, Raye se retrouva seul et il se mit à parler seul : « Avoir une fille, c'est comme une petite opale... deux yeux qui brillent ainsi qu'une peau si pâle ! ».

Il s'installa à son bureau et reprit sa parole : « Je hais les hommes et leur victoire... et leur ruse pour tenter de me prendre ma fille et quand viendra le jour de ma mort, ma fille portera tout au fond de son corps, cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour et surtout par amour me prendra mon cœur si lourd ! ».

Et il se mit à pleurer.

.

Lawliet sortit de sa chambre, sa mère la regarda et lui demanda : « Où vas tu ma fille ? ».

_Je vais au village prendre un peu l'air...

_Ne rentre pas trop tard... tu dois être en forme pour demain, car demain c'est un grand jour !

_Oui mère...

Puis elle s'en alla, passant devant le bureau de son père qui ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, car il était déçu de son attitude.

Lawliet venait de décidée quelque chose, son plan consistait à faire en sorte qu'elle retrouve celui qu'elle aime.

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers la chapelle de frère Watari et elle lui dit alors lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de lui : « Mon père aidez moi... ».

_Que se passe t-il ma fille ? Demanda Watari.

_Mon père veut me mariée à un homme que je n'aime pas... s'il vous plait, aidez moi à retrouvez Raito !

_Tu ne peux rejoindre Raito dans cette situation !

_Alors je suis condamnée ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

Watari attrapa une fiole en verre dont le contenu était violet et le tendis à Lawliet.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lawliet.

_Une sorte de poison, répondit frère Watari, mais il ne tue pas vraiment !

_Comment cela marche t-il ?

_Bois ce poison Lawliet... il te plongera dans un profond sommeil où ton sang et ton corps seront glacés, tu reposera en paix pendant vingt quatre heures, à ton réveil Raito sera près de toi !

_C'est un poison magique ?

_Pas vraiment... je vais faire porté une lettre à Raito ainsi il saura quoi faire !

Lawliet lança un sourire au frère Watari et cacha la fiole dans l'une de ses poches et sortit de la chapelle.

* * *

Raito était seul dans la rue, dans le brouillard, dans l'obscurité, il avait froid mais il préféré ça qu'affronter la colère de Prince et des Capulet.

Il pensait par contre à Lawliet, elle devait sûrement être abattue, aura t-il un jour des nouvelles d'elle.

Il trouva alors un refuge peu fort abîmé, il décida donc d'en faire son toit, d'ailleurs c'est le plus proche de Vérone.

_Lawliet, commença t-il, un jour on se reverra et je te jure que si ton amour est encore pour moi, je te promet qu'on se quittera plus...

Il soupira et se mit à pleurer, il se leva d'un bond du rocher dont il était assit et cria en regardant le ciel : « Misa, j'ai besoin de ton aide... ma sœur donne moi la force de me battre ainsi ! ».

Il se mit alors à tombé quelque gouttes d'eau et ce fut pour finir l'averse.

* * *

Lawliet était seule dans sa chambre, elle repensa au paroles de frère Watari au sujet de l'effet du poison.

Elle espère que Raito a bien reçu le message afin que quand elle se réveillera, il sera à ses côtés.

Elle ouvrit le petit bouchon rouge de la fiole, ferma les yeux et s'écria : « Raito mon amour je t'attends... viens me rejoindre ! ».

Et elle bu tout le contenu et hoqueta, elle eut des frissons sur tout le corps, sa respiration commença à se bloquée et elle tourna de l'œil et s'endormit sur son lit.

Son sang s'était glacé comme Watari le lui avait expliquer, le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus, elle était morte à vue d'œil.

C'est une heure plus tard, alors que la nurse venait dire bonsoir à Lawliet qu'elle la découvrit inerte.

Prince s'était alors déplacé pour voir ce qui se tramait, il se tourna vers Raye qui était en pleur et lui dit : « Voyez Capulet... où cela vous a t-il menez avec votre égoïsme ! ».

Prince regarda ses hommes et s'écria : « Emmenez le corps chez frère Watari ! ».

Trois hommes exécutèrent les ordres de Prince Roger, Naomi et la nourrice étaient abattue, impossible de les calmer, c'est pourquoi le médecin leur administra un calment.

.

L'homme chargeait d'apporté la lettre à Raito se fit agresser en pleine rue, le papier s'était donc déchirer, Raito ne sera au courant de rien, il ne saura pas pourquoi et comment Lawliet est morte.

La pluie continuait de tombée, Raito avait trouvé un peu de quoi se nourrir, pour dire la véritée, il avait réussi à faire les poubelles comme un vulgaire clochard, au départ c'était dur mais il fallait le faire coûte que coûte.

Ce qu'il avait trouvé été des restes de poisson dans une boite de conserve, il s'était aussi un peu coupé avec le couvercle.

Il y plongea deux doigts dans la boite et y attrapa du poisson en mousse et les apporta à sa bouche, il prit un air de dégout mais il devait mangé à tout prix.

.

Lawliet était posé sur un lit de marbre couvert par un matelas moelleux et des couvertures blanches, une tenue blanche, la même qu'elle avait portée lors de son mariage avec Raito, un nœud rouge dans les cheveux et un bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

Ryuk avait vu que quelque chose s'était produit, il osa entrer dans l'église et vit le corps de Lawliet, il ouvrit la bouche en grand et sortit en courant puis il se mit à pleurer et parla seul : « Moi qui n'est pas d'importance, je ne suis que son ami d'enfance... comment lui dire qu'il va souffrir en apprenant la mort de Lawliet ? ».

Il se remit à courir à la recherche de Raito.

Raito pensait, il se disait que Lawliet devait sûrement être heureuse avec Mikami, elle a dû l'oubliée.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix criait son nom : « Raito... Raito où est tu ? ».

Il reconnut alors la voix de Ryuk, il sortit de sa demeure et cria : « Ryuk par ici... ».

Ryuk s'approcha, il était essoufflé, il suait même.

_Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? Demanda Raito.

_Raito...

_Dis moi comment va Lawliet ?

_Raito...

_Répond moi Ryuk... comment va t-elle ?

Ryuk poussa Raito et cria : « Raito... Lawliet est morte ! ».

Raito resta figé sur place, ses mains tremblaient, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il bégayait, il n'arrivait plus à parler.

_Elle repose à la chapelle, s'écria Ryuk, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_Non, répondit Raito, j'y vais seul !

Raito laissa Ryuk seul et il se mit à courir en direction de Verone, il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle, non, il voulait voir sa Lawliet à tout prix.


	9. Aimer pour en Mourir

Raito arriva à la chapelle, il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir si personne ne le voyait avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'église.

Il poussa la grande porte en bois dorée, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement assourdissant, à la l'intérieur régnait une atmosphère médiocre, la chaleur était poussée par les flammes des cierges qui étaient posés tout au long d'un grand couloir blanc.

Raito marcha en silence, regardant dans différentes directions, c'est alors qu'il la vit, là, au fond du couloir, étendue sur un grand lit blanc, les mains en croix avec son bouquet de fleur.

Il se mordit les lèvres, les larmes revint alors sur ses yeux, il prit sa respiration et se hâta de s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

Raye s'était habillé en noir, il serrait sa cravate quand le compte Mikami entra gaiement et s'écria : « Hé hé...bonjour beau papa, alors heureux que je vais épouser votre fille, ah, Lawliet, j'en ai presque pas dormit de la nuit tellement que j'étais heureux... et je le suis encore ! ».

Raye se retourna vers lui et le fixa avec un regard colérique et s'écria :

_Alors on ne vous a pas mit au courant !

_Heu... au courant de quoi ?

_Lawliet s'est éteinte hier soir, elle s'est suicidée !

Mikami fit les gros yeux, se mordit les lèvres, tenta de lancer un sourire et finalement il répondit : « Bien... dans ce cas, je me retire ! ».

Raye s'énerva et se jeta sur Mikami, il commença à l'étrangler, Mikami hoqueta le suppliant d'arrêter et il lui dit :

_Je... je plaisantais voyons !

_Tu crois que c'est un moment pour plaisanter gredin ? Cria Raye.

Naomi Capulet et Roger arrivèrent juste au moment où Mikami devenait bleu quand Roger s'écria : « Capulet lâchez le ! ».

Raye le lâcha donc, il regarda Mikami et lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se trouve pas en travers de son chemin.

Roger reprit alors :

_Raye... dépêchez vous de nous suivre à la chapelle !

_J'arrive, répondit Raye, et toi que je ne te revois plus jamais !

_Mais mon héritage ? Demanda Mikami.

Raye se retourna, s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure, il dit alors :

_Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas Roger sinon je t'aurais fait exécuté sur le champs petite vermicelle !

Naomi s'approcha de Mikami et lui cracha en plein visage, Roger perdit patiente et leur dit :

_Bon Capulet arrêtez vos âneries... après la cérémonie, je me chargerais de lui !

Puis ils sortirent tous du manoir.

* * *

Raito était près d'elle, il la regardait dormir, ses yeux fermés, son corps immobile, son visage blanc, ça y est, les larmes du garçon commencèrent à lâchers, il ne put s'empêcher de les retenir.

Mais il les essuya avec la manche de son pull, il s'asseye à ses côtés et lui prit la main, puis il se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Mon amour... je suis là ! ».

Puis il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, c'est alors qu'il reprit : « Que lui avez vous fait pour qu'elle s'en aille... pour qu'elle bataille ? Moi je me fout du reste, je m'en vais, je vous laisse avec votre haine et la peste, je m'en vais ! ».

Il s'allongea à côtés de Lawliet, lui caressant les cheveux, lui serrant fortement la main, puis il passa sa main sur son visage tout en continuant de pleurer, il se retourna, attrapa son couteau de sa ceinture, fixa la lame, il posa l'arme à ses côtés et se pencha sur sa dulcinée et l'embrassa sur la bouche, lui donnant un dernier baiser.

.

Raye, Naomi, Roger et les autre Capulet étaient presque arrivés à la chapelle lorsque frère Watari les rejoignit accompagné de Sachiko Montague, cette dernière s'écria : « Roger, mon fils Raito a disparut... Ryuk m'en a fait part ! ».

_J'ai banni votre fils Montague, répondit Prince, et vous le savez !

_C'est pas ça... Raito a été aperçut dans Verone il y a moins d'une heure !

Raye la regarda et s'approcha d'elle, il s'écria alors : « Raito est de retour, alors il doit être à la chapelle ! ».

Lady Montague le regarda et lui demanda :

_Comment le savez vous ?

_Il est amoureux de ma fille... elle est décédée ce matin même !

Sachiko Montague sentit les larmes lui montés au yeux, elle prit les mains de Raye et lui dit : « Je suis désoler ! ».

_Merci... répondit Raye, aller hâtons nous d'aller là bas voir ce qui s'y trame !

.

Raito reprit son couteau, leva la tête au ciel, les huit coups de vingt heure commencèrent à retentirent, il regarda de nouveau la lame du couteau et leva l'arme, il soupira, ferma les yeux et s'écria : « Lawliet j'arrive attends moi... je t'aime ! ».

Le cinquième coup retentit, Raito serra le couteau et d'un geste brusque, au septième coup il planta la lame dans son cœur, il suffoqua, le huitième coup retentit, Lawliet ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda Raito, il la regarda, il fronça les sourcils continuant de suffoqué, Lawliet mit ses deux mains sur ses joues et lui dit : « Alors tu voulais me rejoindre... ne t'en fais pas je te rejoint à mon tour mon amour ! ».

Raito s'allongea sur le lit blanc et Lawliet s'approcha de lui et lui donna un dernier baiser, le même qu'il lui avait donné avant de se tuer à son tour.

Puis il ferma les yeux, Lawliet se mit à pleurée, elle regarda le couteau que Raito tenait entre ses mains et planté dans sa poitrine, elle le lui retira, le regarda de plus près avec le sang qui coulait, les larmes l'empêchait presque de voir, elle sourit et s'écria : « Tu t'est tué avec ça, je me tuerai avec la même... Raito la vie sans toi n'est qu'un mot, Raito je t'aime trop alors attends moi là haut ! ».

Elle serra le couteau et se le planta elle aussi en plein cœur, juste au moment où Raye et Naomi Capulet entrèrent dans la chapelle, Raye la regarda, Lawliet le regarda, il lui dit : « Lawliet tu est vivante... ».

Lady Capulet courut vers elle en criant : « Lawliet ! ».

Lawliet commença à fermé ses yeux et elle tomba raide morte, main dans la main de celles de Raito.

Lady Capulet était près du lit, elle les regarda en pleure allongés tout d'eux sur le grand lit blanc, puis, Matsuda, Lady Montague et frère Watari arrivèrent à leur tour ainsi que Ryuk.

Ils avaient compris ce qui venait de se passer, Raito et Lawliet sont morts, mariés, s'aimant pour l'éternité et à tout jamais.

Frère Watari fit la forme de croix avec ses mains et se mit à prier, la nurse pleuré en silence, Lady Capulet et Lady Montague se tenaient la mains en pleure elles aussi se regardant droit dans les yeux en face de leur enfants morts par leur fautes, trahis par la haine, ils venaient de perdre une guerre, Ryuk s'approcha de Raito et regarda son ami mort pour l'amour et par la faute de deux familles qui voilà depuis quinze ans ne cessaient de s'entre tuer, Misa, Mello, Raito et Lawliet mort par la faute de cette haine qui leur a pris une amitié soudaine.

Frère Watari s'approcha des deux enfants, il pleurait aussi, il fit signe à ses enfants de cœur de venir autour des deux amoureux et de commençait à chanter une chanson qui portait le nom de coupable, quelque paroles étaient comme celles ci : « Coupable, le monde entier va nous juger coupable... ».

Naomi Capulet, Sachiko Montague, Raye et Ryuk chantèrent eux par derrière : « Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau, Aimer, c'est monter si haut ! Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux, Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau. Aimer c'est voler le temps, Aimer c'est rester vivant, Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan, Aimer c'est c'qu'y a de plus grand... ».

* * *

 _C'est ainsi que notre histoire s'achève ainsi dans la nuit des temps, deux enfants morts par amour, tués par la faute d'une haine incompréhensible, ils reposent désormais en paix au cimetière de Vérone où pendant plusieurs années, les générations pourront contempler leur tombeau auquel ils furent enterré ensemble, l'amour leur a donner ce qu'ils voulaient, ils s'aiment à tout jamais et pour l'éternité tendis que la haine leur a volé le droit de faire une progéniture et de s'aimer pour la vie._


	10. Épilogue : Une Autre Vie

**Epiloque**

* * *

L'histoire de Romeo et Juliette est désormais dans la tête des enfants du monde entier ainsi que dans les pages de livres d'histoires des écoles, on y créer même des films pour mieux expliquer comment leur amour était fidèles, comment ont t-ils fait pour trouver le moyen de s'aimer à tout jamais, c'est d'ailleurs une histoire qui passionné beaucoup Romain Montaigu, il se demandait aussi qu'elle était cette coïncidence que le nom de Romeo Montague sois aussi proche du siens.

Nous sommes en 2010, Romain à quatorze ans, cheveux roux, yeux bleus, corpulence qui se rapproche à celle de Romeo, il avait aussi pour amis deux garçons du nom de Benjamin et Marcus, les trois été de vrai frères.

Ils vivaient dans la même ville qui se nommait désormais Verona Beach.

Voilà aussi quelque jours que ce dernier était amoureux d'une certaine Julie Capel, une jeune fille au long cheveux clairs qui tiré un peu sur le roux à l'exposition de la lumière, elle était belle, il en été sus le charme mais il avait un concurrent: Tybo, un grand mince au cheveux noirs qui tout les deux étaient de grands ennemis et qui ne cessaient de se chamailler.

Benjamin s'approcha de Romain et lui demanda : « T'est vraiment amoureux de cette fille ? ».

_Oui... répondit Romain, mais pourquoi cette question ?

_C'est la petite amie de Tybo... laisse tombé tu n'as aucune chance !

Romain haussa les épaules et soupira puis baissa les yeux et s'en alla.

De son côtés, Tybo s'écria à ses deux amis : « Ce soir je fait une boum chez moi, dites aux autres de venir mais je ne veux pas voir la gueule de Romain, c'est comprit ? ».

L'un de ses amis répondit : « Ok Tybo, on s'en charge ! ».

Marcos venait d'entendre la conversation, il se hâta d'aller le dire à ses deux amis.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était déguisés, la fête faisait abondance, Romain masqué et bien habillé passait inaperçu.

Tybo dansait avec Julie, Romain l'aperçut, il profita alors que Tybo l'avait laissé un peu seule pour aller lui parler.

Une fois près d'elle il lui dit : « Votre robe si légère pour qu'elle... heu... vous êtes belle à mourir... hum... belle à choisir ainsi que comme une illusion à mes yeux ! ».

Julie se retourna et lui dit alors : « C'est merveilleux ce que tu me dis mais désoler de te décevoir je ne porte pas de robe ! ».

Puis elle s'en alla retrouver Tybo, mais ce dernier avait remarquer que Romain lui avait fait du charme, il retira sa veste et s'avança en hâte vers Romain, il attrapa le couteau qui servait à couper un gâteau qui était sur un plateau tenu par un inviter et s'approcha de Romain, Marcos ce qui se tramait et se posta entre eux.

_Laisse moi passer Marcos ! S'écria Tybo.

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à mon ami...

C'est alors que l'histoire de Romeo et Juliette jaillit dans la tête de Romain et cria : « Non Marcos... laisse tombé je m'en vais ! ».

_Ouais vaut mieux... répliqua Tybo.

Marcos qui pourrait être le descendant de Mercutio restera donc en vie, Romain ne sera jamais le petit ami de Julie qui elle est follement amoureuse de Tybo qui pourrait être le descendant de Tybalt.

 _C'est ainsi que l'histoire s'arrête là, car nullement personne ne connait vraiment deux enfants comme Romeo et Juliette qui pourraient se tué pour s'aimer à la vie, cette histoire pourrait être réel mais rare sont un homme et une femme qui se donneront la mort pour s'aimés en paix car leur famille s'entre déchire..._

* * *

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
